piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:J Fan/Favorite POTC couple? (as of 2014)
"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Not really a topic I'm used to posting, but I suppose it's worth a try. In honor of Valentine's Day, I thought of inquiring of everyone's favorite couple from the Pirates of the Caribbean world. Every character has their own view on love. For instance, Captain Jack Sparrow once said that his first love and only love is the sea, but of course he also cares about his beloved Black Pearl. The legendary Davy Jones considered love as a dreadful bond that can be easily severed, but true love never dies. The following are very different love stories that most Pirates fans can recognize... Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann of the Pirates of the Caribbean trilogy :Elizabeth: "I'll wait for you." Will: ''"Keep a weather eye on the horizon."'' As a young girl, Elizabeth Swann found a mysterious shipwreck survivor named Will Turner. Little did she know what adventures would stem from this fateful encounter, including fighting cursed pirates as well as running afoul of none other than Davy Jones himself. Eight years after they met, Will was the man of Elizabeth's dreams. Above all, Elizabeth followed her heart: marriage to Commodore Norrington would have brought her wealth and respect, but she would rather wed a humble blacksmith-turned-pirate and become Mrs. Elizabeth Turner. Even her father realized that he could not persuade Elizabeth to change her mind. Jack Sparrow and Angelica in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' :Angelica: "Admit it, Jack. You still love me." Jack: ''"If you had a sister and a dog...I'd choose the dog."'' Legend had it that Angelica was the only woman Jack Sparrow ever truly loved. Whether she broke his heart or he smote hers is the subject of endless debate between the two pirates. The truth could just be a matter of life and death. In rare moments when Jack and Angelica are not pointing weapons at each other, they work together... most notably to find the fabled Fountain of Youth; Jack knows where it is and Angelica know how to perform the ritual when they get there. Philip Swift and Syrena in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' :Syrena: "We say the One pours death into life, and life into death, without a drop spilt." Philip: ''"I like that."'' Fate has brought Philip and Syrena together as they fight a common enemy in Blackbeard, but their connection goes much deeper. Something stirs inside of Philip Swift's heart as well as his soul when he encounters the mermaid he calls Syrena on the quest for the Fountain of Youth. After the battle between mermaids and Blackbeard's crew at Whitecap Bay, Syrena and Philip begin to recognize a quality in each other that draws them together, allowing them to become allies. Each discover more of their true beings, but risk their lives when they listen to the sounds of their hearts. ---- Of course these aren't the only relationships in the Pirates world. There is Davy Jones and Tia Dalma/Calypso, or perhaps even the unlikely-to-succeed relation between Scrum and the mermaids (I'm in love!) And there may be more stories either behind the scenes or yet to be told. What is your favorite Pirates-related relationship? Comments below!